


Castle's End

by AstralArcher12



Series: The Rook and The Shepherd [3]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: A lot of cursing if that bothers you, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Reference to Violence, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: The world ended on a Sunday afternoon.It began again on whatever day of the week it was.This is the story of Angel Castle, daughter of a lost deputy, and the events that lead her to the very place that took everything from her.
Relationships: Jason Brody & Vaas Montenegro, Jason Brody/ Deputy | Judge, Jason Brody/ Female Deputy | Judge, Jason Brody/Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: The Rook and The Shepherd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835092
Kudos: 3





	Castle's End

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with another story for these games. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it.  
> This is a companion/ sequel to Protect & Serve. I would advice reading it to understand this better. It's entirely your choice though.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The world ended on a Sunday afternoon.  
It’s very fortunate that it didn’t end a day later or who knows how many more children wouldn’t have made it to the new world. It was also fortunate that it wasn’t the morning or who knows what would have happened to anyone in Sunday Mass.

Angel Castle was 5 when the world ended.  
She was in her grandparents’ kitchen coloring a picture when it happened. Her mother had been gone for almost two months and no one knew what had been going down in Hope County. Her grandparents were nearby, sitting on the couch watching tv. 

When the explosion hit them, the whole house shook so hard they were all sent to the floor and all the windows shattered inward. As she regained her sense of surroundings, her grandparents ran to her to make sure she was alright. With ringing ears, Angel looked around and asked her grandparents what was going on. Before they can answer, there was a knock at the door. Her grandfather went over to open it while her grandmother picked her up. At the door stood George Munroe, her grandparents’ neighbor. He was a strange man that everyone was wary of, including her grandparents. Oddly enough, her mother was the only one who didn’t treat him with hostility, instead, she seemed to treat him with an odd fondness that a person would have for their family. 

“Grab only what is necessary and get to the bunker immediately,” Munroe ordered with his gravelly voice before turning around and going off to get the other neighbors. Her grandparents sprung into action without question, running upstairs and packing clothes and other necessities. Angel sat downstairs with Mr. Cotton-bottom, her stuffed rabbit, waiting for them. They soon came back down with two small suitcases. As all three were heading for the door, a thought popped into her head, causing her to let go of her grandfather’s hand and running back to grab one item, that for years after she felt grateful for grabbing. It was a photo of her and her mother taken a month before her mother’s disappearance. They were smiling so happily despite the fact that they were in a hospital waiting room after Angel had climbed all the way to the top of her grandparent’s big willow tree, only to hit herself in the face with a branch when she climbed back down. She still had the scar on her chin to prove it. With the photo in one hand and Mr. Cotton-bottom tucked underneath the same arm, she ran back to her grandparents and all three hurried out the door.

They had just reached the inside of Munroe’s bunker in his back yard when cries for help came from outside. Her grandparents told her to stay there where it was safe as they both ran off to see what was going on. Minutes later, Angel listened in horror as she heard a loud crash and felt a deep rumble. She held Mr. Cotton-bottom to her chest and ran to the entrance in hopes of finding out what happened. A large dust cloud blew towards her causing her to duck her head. When she raised it once more, she saw a cut-up Munroe limping towards her alone. She opened her mouth to ask where her grandparents were, but Munroe lifted her up and held her tightly. It wasn’t until she felt his tears hitting her shirt that she realized they weren’t going to make it back. She cried into his neck and he carried her back into the bunker.

Who knows what day it was when the bunker finally opened again. It could have been another Sunday for all she knew.

It had been around 7 years since “The End” happened. In that time, Angel had grown into a tough little 12-year-old cookie, as Munroe called her.

When they opened the door, they both had to push it open. All around them was green and empty. In the time between they went underground and them coming back up, nature had begun taking back its land. The only signs of what it had been once upon a time were skeleton structures of what once were houses. 

It was obvious that they couldn’t stay here, so they grabbed what they could from the bunker and the surrounding area and began west for the coast in hopes they would find more people then. 

It only took five days before they ran into their first signs of people. It was actually a pair of men they ran into somewhere in the northern tip of Idaho. One had a mohawk and a scar that ran from his left brow to the back of his head. The other was a brunette with a tribal tattoo on his arm. The scarred one was laughing about something and the brunette seemed to not share his amusement. Angel almost felt like the scarred one was going to be a friendly man when Munroe shifted his weight and caused a twig to snap. Within a split second, the man had a pistol pointed in their direction and the look of a predator getting ready to strike down its prey in his eyes. Fortunately for them, the moment he saw Munroe’s horrified face and Angel’s confused one, he lowered the gun and frowned at them.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked. The brunette man gave him a disapproving look before moving a step closer to them. “What?” The brunette just shook his head. 

“Hi there, Sorry about my companion here, he’s a dick,” The brunette said to them. Angel gave out a laugh, causing him to smile a little. “So, do you mind if we ask your names?” 

“Munroe, George Munroe. This is my granddaughter, Angel,” Munroe answered with a wave to himself and Angel. Angel gave him a look but said nothing about the lie. “Yours?” Before the brunette could answer, the mohawked man spoke.

“Name’s Vaas. Pretty boy here is Snow White,” the mohawked man, Vaas, smirked when “Snow White” glared at him when he said the name.

“My name is Jason, actually,” Jason replied. “Snow White is just what Vaas calls me because he knows I hate it.” 

“Aw, I thought you liked it, after all, you got skin as white as snow and are just as pretty.” Vaas gave a smile that bared his teeth. Jason’s eyes narrowed even more as he began to turn more to his companion.

“Nice to meet you both,” Munroe jumped in, hoping to prevent what would surely be a fight. Both men looked over at him at the sound of his voice, tension leaving both their bodies. “Do you two know where the nearest town is?” Vaas jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the south.

“That way, but I doubt you’ll find anything good there. Whole place is a fucking wreck with crumbled buildings everywhere.” Jason shot him a look for the curse. Munroe and Angel both frowned at the news. Jason watched the air for a moment before a look came into his eyes.

“We’re planning to head west, there might be buildings that are more intact there. You two can come with us if you want,” he explained. Vaas looked at him like he had gone crazy. Jason looked back at him making a face and made a hand gesture, which the other returned with a different gesture. They continued for a moment before Vaas just sighed and gave out a groan while Jason just smiled with triumph.

“Fine! They can come with us if they want!” Vaas pointed his finger at Jason. Munroe looked at Angel again with a concerned but questioning look. Angel studied the pair before nodding her head.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Munroe finally said with a nod of his own. They moved to join their new traveling companions until Munroe paused a few feet from the men. “But if either of you tries anything on me or Angel, I’ll kick both your asses, guns or not. Especially you, Mohawk.” He pointed this pointer finger at them both, making an extra jerk towards Vaas. Jason nodded with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry, if Vaas tries anything, I’ll just stab him in the chest a second time. I’ll make sure not to miss his heart this time.” Vaas barked out a laugh. Both turned and began walking away, leaving the other two frozen in their spots for a moment as they processed that statement. Looking at each other with confusion, neither said a thing and instead, just turned and hurried after them.

They had stopped to rest beside a river about a week later. As she listened to Jason and Vaas’s plans to head south to search for Jason’s family and friends, Angel was hit a sudden pang of longing for her own family. Seeking to remedy this, she reached into her bag and pulled from it her photo of her and her mother. As she took in the smiling faces, she felt not just sadness and longing, but also bittersweetness as she remembered all of the. memories they both shared together. Thoughts began to flow through her mind as she began to wonder about the fate of her mother. Was she even alive? If she was, why didn’t she come home then? Before she could fall more into the rabbit hole that was her mind, she heard a voice come from behind her.

“Who’s the hot lady in the photo with you?” The voice asked. Angel jolted at the question and turned to see Vaas crouched right behind her. Blinking for a second, she looked back down at the photo.

“My mom,” she answered. He nodded his head.

“Is she dead?” He asked without a beat. She frowned at the question and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. At the raise of one his eyebrows, she continued. “She disappeared a few months before the End happened. I have no idea if she’s alive or not.” Vaas nodded his head in understanding.

“Is your dad hot, too?” He asked a split second later. 

“Vaas!” Jason shouted from where he sat with Munroe. Vaas waved his hand dismissively in his direction.

“I don’t know who my father is, I never met him,” Angel said. Vaas raised both his eyebrows at the answer.

“What, did he ditch her mom or something when she got pregnant?” He asked.

“Vaas,” Jason said with a threatening voice, rising from the ground and moving over to them. Just as he reached them, his eyes caught sight of the photo and he froze. While his expression did not reveal the truth of his emotions, Angel could see both shock and recognition in his eyes. Before she could say anything, Vaas drew their attention as he leaped up from his spot.

“What’s wrong, Snow White, jealous?” He teased with a smirk. Jason rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

”Alright you two, knock it off,” Munroe interrupted. He pointed a finger towards Vaas. “And you leave Angel and her parents be. It ain’t none of your business, and Angel is free to tell or not tell whatever she wants.” Vaas held his hands up in compliance. With that, they continued on in their journey.

A few days later, they all stopped to rest within a neighborhood somewhere in Washington. They decided to stay inside one of the few relatively intact houses in the neighborhood. It had two floors and bedrooms, Munroe took one room while Angel was given the other. Both Jason and Vaas chose to sleep, after many complaints from Vaas, on the pull-out couch in the living room. 

A few hours into their stay at the house, Jason found Angel laying down in her room, knocking softly on the open door. After he gained her attention, he held up a small polaroid camera. 

“Thought you might like to get yourself some more memories to keep with you,” he said. He moved over to her and handed over the camera. As she studied the camera, he leaned against the bedpost, watching her. “I’m sorry about your mom,” he said after a few moments.

“Thanks,” she said back. The silence hung around them for a few moments before she looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes. “You knew her.” The was no question in her voice. Jason found the floor quite interesting suddenly.

“Yeah, but not well,” he admitted after a moment. “It was only for one night, we didn’t even ask each other our names.” Angel nodded her head. She took a moment to think over her words before speaking.

“She said the same thing about my dad,” she finally said. Jason jerked up his head to stare at her in surprise. He opened his mouth before closing it again and did that a few times more before slowly nodding his head.

“Its possible, the timeline seems right,” he said softly. She nodded and looked back at the camera. He took a seat beside her and looked more at the floor. 

“You wanna take a picture with me?” She asked after a bit. He nodded his head and took the camera into his hand, holding it out in front of them. Angel shifted herself closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder and gave the camera a smile. The camera’s light flashed and made a sound as it processed the photo, spitted it out a second later. Jason took the photo into his free hand and shook it out to help it develop better. 

Both looked up when the sound of Vaas calling Jason from the downstairs. Jason handed both the camera and photo to her.

“I’ll go see what he wants now,” he said quickly and left. Angel watching the doorway as he disappeared into the hall and listened to the sound of Vaas and Jason’s voices from the downstairs for a moment. She then looked down at the photo. Two similar-looking awkward smiles looked back at her. She studied the photo for a bit before she heard Vaas call for her as well.

“Dinner’s done!” He called up. Angel pulled her backpack from behind the bed and placed the camera and photo within the same pocket as her other photo. She then stood and joined the others downstairs.

Later that night, Angel was once more in her room, trying to sleep when Vaas’s voice came from down the stairs.

“You’re her what!” His angry voice shouted. Angel sat straight up in her bed, staring at the open doorway. She could hear Jason shushing him before complete silence. After a few moments, there was whispering, angry whispering on Vaas’s part. There was no more shouting afterward. Angel laid her head back down and returned to her attempts to sleep, which overtook her soon after.

Jason and Vaas left them when they were in Oregon. While the pair had plans to head further south towards California, where Jason’s family was last located, Angel and Munroe were going to stay. Two days before, the group had found another group of survivors, a whole community of them in fact. They had set up a small settlement and were happy to have new members join. Munroe was far too old to continue traveling so much and Angel was reluctant to separate from him. Knowing that this was when they had to part ways, the four said their goodbyes. Angel gave Jason a tight hug and flipped Vaas off when he asked for one, making him laugh while everyone else frowned with disapproval. With that, the men were gone.

They stayed with the group for a while until finally deciding to leave with a party of people after an almost violent fight broke out over the community’s future. The tension was far too high to comfortably stay. The party traveled a bit south until they found another community who agreed to take them in. This process continued to repeat over the next few years. Staying with a community of people until conflicts either broke them apart or drove people away. 

Finally, when Angel was 15 years old, they found a group in the upper parts of California. The community was strongly established and said to be quite stable with an elected leader and council making decisions that are voted upon by the community itself. Angel and Munroe were fortunate enough to have befriended a member of the group at their last group, having met them when they visited to trade supplies. When the group fell through, their friend visited them to join their community. So, they did.

The people welcomed them with open, but cautious arms. When their situation was explained, the council agreed to let them stay, sympathizing with their story.

A few days into their new residency, Munroe died.

Angel had headed over to Munroe’s living quarters that morning to wake him up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to sleep in, having grown too old and too tired to get up in the early morning anymore like she does. So, after knocking on his door and receiving no response, she entered inside. He was still in bed, appearing to be fast asleep. Approaching him, she called his name. As she drew closer, she realized something that made her blood run cold. 

His chest wasn’t moving. 

Angel’s chest felt tight as she reached his side. Reaching out, she brushed the tips of her fingers against his unsettlingly cold hand. Others came running at the sound of her heartbreaking screams. The door made a loud crash as it flew open. They were greeted by the sight of her tearstained form collapsed on the ground beside Munroe’s lifeless one. It wasn’t hard for them to figure out what had happened. One of the older women, Angel thinks her name was Susan or Sharon, took her into her arms and guided her outside and sat on the ground with her, holding her in a tight, protective hug as the others took care of everything else. 

Angel cried so long and hard that day, that by the time they buried Munroe’s body, she no more tears to shed. Angel felt the hole in her heart, created by the loss of her family, grow bigger as the last of him disappear beneath the dirt.

Angel was 17 when she met Thomas Rush, 17 and very, very much done with the world.

Alyson was one of the older members of the community, she joined the community sometime long before Angel did. Alyson fancied herself as someone important, often telling the people around her what they should and should not do, especially if the action benefited herself. Whenever she was called out for her selfishness, she would try to spin it around so it would appear as though it was better for the community, even outright lying if she needed to. One of the biggest problems with her was the fact that the council and almost everyone around her would actually believe in what she said. Angel though didn’t, especially since she was one of Alyson’s favorite targets.

On the day that Thomas Rush had arrived at the community, Alyson and Angel were once more butting heads. This time, it was over something very serious.

On that day, Alyson had decided that Angel was far too old for stuff animals and had decided that Angel had to give up Mr. Cottonbottom to one of the younger kids, who, in Alyson’s words, would appreciate him far more than Angel ever could, even though Mr. Cottombottom was Angel’s childhood toy and one of the only things she had left of her family. Even more, Alyson knew just who Mr. Cottombottom would be perfect for. Her son, Regan.

Regan was 9 years old and one of his favorite pastimes was throwing rocks at things until either they break or one of the older members caught him and his friends and told them to stop. Regan hated any toys that couldn’t be used to cause harm to other things or people. 

So, of course, Angel protested against this. Unfortunately, Alyson wouldn’t take no for an answer. She had forced her way into Angel’s living quarters and actually tried to take the stuffed bunny by force. Angel, of course, fought back. And that how Thomas Rush and the leader, Antoni, found them, yelling at each other over a stuffed rabbit that both women had their hands on and Angel seconds away from having a breakdown. 

“What in the hell is going on here?” An unfamiliar man shouted as he walking into the room. Both women whipped their eyes to him in surprise, neither one loosening their grip on the toy. Before Angel could even open her mouth, Alyson spoke.

“Oh, thank god someone’s here. This cruel girl is trying to steal my son’s stuffed rabbit,” she cried with crocodile tears in her eyes.

“Mr. Cottonbottom isn’t Regan’s rabbit, he’s mine!” Angel argued back, jerking her arm in an attempt to give him back, though not too harshly in fear of him ripping. Alyson kept her grip tight.

“Alyson, we’ve been over this, Mr. Cottombottom is Angel’s possession. You can’t just take it without her consent,” Antoni chided from where he stood beside the man. Alyson frowned at the truthful statement.

“But she did agree!” She turned to look back at Angel with the fakest heartbroken expression Angel had ever had to see. “You can’t just agree to give it to Regan and then turn around and change your mind. Regan adores the toy and will be so heartbroken if you take it away from him just when he finally got it.” Angel could see the stranger furrow his brows over Alyson’s shoulder. 

“She’s lying! Regan couldn’t care less about ‘him’ and she knows it,” Angel argued back, emphasizing on the “him” as she knew Mr. Cottonbottom wasn’t just any toy. She could see Antoni nod his head in agreement. The other man crossed his arms and his frown deepened. With a sigh and shrug, he spoke.

“I guess there’s only one thing we can do. Just cut the rabbit in half.” Antoni nodded his head in agreement. Angel looked at the men in enraged shock.

“This isn’t the fucking bible!” She shouted. “You actually expect me to let this entitled bitch what she wants and let some nobody, who knows nothing about Mr. Cottonbottom or what he means to me, decide on what to do with him?” With a rush of adrenaline, she gave the toy a final jerk, ripping him from Alyson’s hands, and clutched him tight to her chest. “I’m sorry, Antoni, but if so, you can kindly go to hell,” she hissed, her voice breaking on the last word as tears began to fall. She moved over to her bed and sat on it with her knees to her chest, shielding her rabbit from any more attempts at theft. 

“Quite the girl you got here, Toni,” The stranger said with a smirk. Antoni let out a huff of laughter.

“And this is only at 17, I can only imagine what she’ll be like as an adult,” he said back. Alyson shot at glare at Angel before spinning around with her heartbroken expression and grabbing at the man’s bicep.

“Please, sir. You can’t let her do this! What about my poor little boy!” She cried, leaning her head against his arm. The man frowned and gently brushed the woman off. 

“How about to quit harassing this poor girl and take go weep to someone fool who will actually believe those tears of yours,” the man said. Alyson gave him a shocked look, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before shooting one last glare at Angel and running out of the room. Antoni put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter while Angel did nothing to hide hers. “What kind of community are you running where people like that think they can get away with this kind of stuff?” The man jerked his thumb in the direction of where Alyson disappeared to. Antoni’s laughter died away and he gave him an apologetic smile.

“A poor one, no doubt,” he admitted. Angel stood up and walked over to him to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault she’s so good at tricking people into doing what she wants and looking like a saint while she does it,” she said. She looked at the other man and added, “Well usually she does at least. It’s not often someone can see through her act so easily.” The man smiled back.

“I’ve dealt with enough people to learn how to see through it,” he said. He then offered his hand to her. “I”m Thomas Rush, by the way.” Angel smiled back and shook the offered hand.

“Angel, though you already know that since Antoni already said it,” she said. Rush laughed and nodded.

“But he hasn’t mentioned your last name,” he countered. 

“No he did not,” she agreed, “It’s Castle, Angel Castle at your service, Mr. Thomas Rush.” She then gave a mock bow, causing him to laugh again. He gave her one in return.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms.Angel Castle,” he greeted back.

Rush turned out to be the leader of The Railroad, a group of people who go around, through the use of the old American railroad lines, and help settlements establish permanent roots in different areas and overall helping rebuild society in America. He was there to check in on how things were doing, having actually helped the community get their foundations down to get them going while coming back from another newly established settlement north of them. Over the span of their stay, Angel, along with a few others, got to know Rush and tell him their own stories in return to him telling them all about that he and The Railroad do and hope to do. Angel even told him the story behind Mr. Cottonbottom, causing a deep frown to settle on his face as it dawned on him how cruel Alyson really was in trying to separate the pair.

When it was time for him to leave, others decided to go with him to The Railroad’s settlement and join his cause. Among them was Angel herself. When she voiced her desire to join Rush’s group, Antoni and the council all agreed she would do well there, especially since it meant a fresh start for her. They even helped convince Rush into taking her, he was a bit wary on taking her due to her age, but eventually, he agreed when she offered to fight him for it, to which others voice their own challenges to fight for her recruitment. On the morning of their departure, Angel visited the site of Munroe’s grave and said her goodbyes. She then joined the departing group, and together they set off to their new life.

Angel didn’t officially join Rush’s crew until she was 19. Up until she was 18, she stayed at the settlement, helping farm the crops, hunt animals, and other jobs to assist the community. When she finally became an adult, she was allowed to begin training, aiming to join the security detail of the group. Much like her mother’s reasoning behind becoming a police officer, Angel had the desire to protect those around her, and joining security would allow her to do exactly that. Her training ended when she was 19 and she was chosen to travel out on a mission to help deal with some trouble in one of their allied settlements. After proving to be good at taking down enemies, she became a permanent part of the team, moving up through the ranks over the next 3 years.

At 22, she was given the title of Security Captain after a particularly nasty mission that took the life of the previous Captain. Rush said she had proven herself capable of the job, though she was so sure herself. The true test of her capabilities and resilience came in the form of an exhausted 17-year-old Carmina Rye only a few days after Angel’s promotion.

Hearing Carmina’s story, hearing what the Highwaymen had done to her community, Angel was ready to go to wherever Carmina’s group lived and personally kill the twins herself. All her rage vanished and was replaced with a sick feeling in her gut the moment Carmina’s revealed the location of her home.

“Hope County?” She whispered. Carmina nodded, her eyes too focused on Rush to see the expression on her face. Rush saw it though. After sending Carmina off to get herself some food and rest, Rush followed Angel as she all but ran to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her hands gripped the sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white as she struggled to breathe.

“What is it?” He asked after a moment of watching her. Angel shook her head and lifted it to look back at him.

“That’s where she disappeared,” she answered back in a soft voice.

“Who?”

“My mother,” she answered. The tears in her eyes broke free as her face crumbled to reveal her despair. Rush wasted no time rushing over to her and taking her into his arms. He held her tight as she cried. After a while, her tears subsided and she was able to breathe once more. Slowly, he drew away from her, though his hands remained on her arms.

“Tell me everything,” he finally said. And so, she did. 

She told him every single thing she could. She told him about her mother and about the last time she ever saw her mother. She told him about how worried her grandparents were when they couldn’t reach anyone at the Police Department the next day. How they became even more worried when no one could gain contact with anyone in the county. How for months, her grandparents and others tried to figure out what had happened. When she finally finished with the day of The End, Thomas Rush took a deep breath and nodded. He took a seat on her bed and looked at her.

“We’re going to Hope County, we’re going to stop there Highwaymen, and then, we’re going to find out what happened to your mother. I promise you, Angel, we’re getting you your answers, even if we need to force it out of them,” he explained. Angel shook her head and gave him a hug. Together, they began to assemble what they need for the trip and plan what they’ll do when they finally got there.

Murphy’s Law is a bitch. 

Everyone except for Angel and Carmina was either dead, like Barnes, or captured, like Rush. Fucking Highwaymen, fucking Mickey and Lou. Angel wonders if she would have been killed too or captured along with Rush. If it wasn’t for Carmina, she probably would have never found her way to Hope County. Together, they fought their way through the Highwaymen guarding the tunnel and headed for Prosperity, the settlement belonging to her group, the Scavengers.

“Thank you for bringing her home,” was the first thing Carmina’s mom said to Angel as she guided them inside the walls of Prosperity. Angel could only nod in return and follow them inside.

She feeds them and gave them quite the pep talk. With renewed spirits, Carmina and Angel were ready to begin their fight against the Highwaymen. But first, Angel thought as they peeled off the soaked outer layers of her Security uniform, she’s gonna take Carmina’s advice and change into some clean and drier clothes.

Stepping over to the bag of clothing Carmina pointed out, Angel began to dig around it. There was some generic plain shirts and jeans, some more unique. She considered wearing the white shirt under a plaid shirt combo she found, but then she noticed some hidden at the very bottom. Digging deeper, she grabbed the deep green fabric and pulled it out. 

The button-up shirt had seen better days, rips of all sizes were scattered all over it. It was also missing a button. The true value of it dawned on her when she saw the familiar crest shaped patches that sat on each shoulder. Angel ran her thumb along the edge of the Hope County Police Department Patch before looking at the star badge that somehow managed to stay on the left breast side of the shirt after all these years. On the right, a rectangular patch read “J. HUDSON”. An image of a smirking woman with a side braid flashed in her mind. Angel held the shirt tight in her hands for a moment before returning the white shirt and plaid button up to the bag and pulled out a black tank top and dark pair of jeans. She stood and disappeared into an unoccupied room to change in privacy. A few minutes later, she stepped out. Everyone turned at the sound of her footsteps. Kim froze at the sight of her chosen outfit.

“So you that old thing. I have a feeling its old owner would approve of your choice,” she said as Angel drew closer. Kim stared at her face for a moment. “You know, you remind me of an old friend. I think it’s your eyes, they’re the same shade of blue as her’s was.” Angel raised her eyebrow in response but just nodded her head in response. She then slipped on a pair of boots to complete her look before stepping out of the building, ready for whatever the future, and Hope County, held for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Now comes the end to another tale. I do have more tales to tell though, of Ariel and Angel Castle. I will try to work on them if I can. If you enjoyed the story, why not leave a kudos, and if you really enjoyed it, maybe leave a comment, even if its just an emoji, any comment brings me joy.
> 
> Until next time, I hope you all well and take care!


End file.
